desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cytaty
Cytaty z Gotowych na wszystko. Sentencje Mary Alice Young Odc. 2 Kiedy umieramy tracimy zmysły. Wzrok, dotyk, smak, słuch stają się odległym wspomnieniem, tylko "wzrok" się rozszerza. Nagle jasno widzimy świat, który zostawiliśmy. Oczywiście to samo mogliby widzieć żywi, gdyby chcieli to zobaczyć. Kiedy patrzymy na świat, który zostawiliśmy po śmierci wszystko jest jasne: piękno, które się objawi i tajemnice, które pragną być odkryte. Ale ludzie rzadko się zatrzymują, żeby się im przyjrzeć - idą przed siebie. Szkoda, bo można tyle zobaczyć. zedytowane ---- Odc. 3 Po śmierci zaczynamy się pozbywać wszystkiego, co już było zbędne: pragnienia, przekonania, ambicje, wątpliwości. Porzucamy wszystkie cechy człowieczeństwa. Przekonujemy się, że przez wieczność warto poruszać się bez bagażu. Lecz często zachowujemy jedno: pamięć. Ze zdumieniem oglądamy wtedy świat, który porzuciliśmy. Pamiętamy wszystko, każdy szczegół. zedytowane Tak po śmierci pamiętamy świat w każdym szczególe, ale najbardziej pamiętamy to jak bardzo się baliśmy. Wielka szkoda, bo kto żyje w strachu ten wcale nie żyje. Szkoda, że kiedy umrzemy i się o tym przekonamy nie możemy tego powiedzieć ludziom, od których odeszliśmy, ale czy to by im pomogło? Chyba nie. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy stawią czoło strachowi i ci, którzy będą uciekali. zedytowane ---- Odc. 4 Kiedy żyjemy gramy wiele ról: kochanki, żony, a czasem ofiary. Etykietki są bardzo ważne dla żywych. To one decydują jak siebie postrzegamy. Często rezygnujemy z jednej roli i przyjmujemy drugą. Czasem nowa etykietka jest mniej atrakcyjna niż obiecywano. Wtedy zmieniamy ją na następną. zedytowane ---- Odc. 5 Ludzie wystrzegają się intruzów i starają się uniemożliwić tym z zewnątrz wtargnięcie do środka. Ale zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy wedrą się do naszego życia na siłę. Będą też tacy, których sami zaprosimy. Ale najgroźniejsi są ci, którzy stoją z boku i obserwują, ci których nigdy tak na prawdę nie poznamy. ---- Odc. 6 Walka o władzę zaczyna się bardzo wcześnie. Jako dzieci dowiadujemy się, że dobro zawsze zwycięża zło. Kiedy dorastamy przekonujemy się, że nic nie jest takie proste, a ślady zła pozostają na zawsze. ---- Odc. 7 Rywalizacja - każdy rozumie ją inaczej. Ale czy jest to przyjacielska rywalizacja, czy walka na śmierć i życie rezultat jest zawsze taki sam: są zwycięzcy i są pokonani. Trzeba wiedzieć w jakiej walce uczestniczyć, bo za każde zwycięstwo trzeba zapłacić. ---- Odc. 8 Księga mówi nam, że każdy jest grzesznikiem. Oczywiście nie każdy czuje się winny. Są też tacy, którzy zawsze winę biorą na siebie. Inni uspokajają sumienie dobrymi uczynkami, albo wmawiają sobie, że ich grzech był usprawiedliwiony. Są też tacy, którzy przyrzekają poprawę i modlą się o przebaczenie. Czasem ich modlitwy zastają wysłuchane. ---- Odc. 9 Ludzie są skomplikowani. Potrafią zdobyć się na wspaniałe gesty, ale są zdolni do najohydniejszych zbrodni. Toczy się wraz nieustanna walka między dobrymi aniołami i podstępnymi demonami. Czasem jedynym sposobem by rozpędzić ciemność jest zapalenie lampy miłosierdzia. ---- Odc. 10 Zaufanie to krucha rzecz. Raz zdobyta pozwala korzystać z ogromnej swobody, ale utracona jest nie do odzyskania. Niestety nigdy nie wiemy komu można zaufać, bliscy potrafią zdradzić, a zupełnie obcy przyjść z pomocą. Większość ludzi woli ufać wyłącznie sobie, to najlepszy sposób żeby się nie sparzyć. ---- Odc. 11 Wszyscy szukamy tej jednej wyjątkowej osoby, która da nam to, czego nam w życiu brakuje, kogoś, kto zapewni nam towarzystwo, pomoc, bezpieczeństwo. Czasami jeśli szukamy bardzo intensywnie możemy znaleźć osobę, która zapewni nam wszystko. Każdy z nas kogoś szuka. Jeśli nie możemy znaleźć pozostaje modlić się by znaleziono nas. ---- Odc. 12 Śmierć jest nieunikniona, to obietnica złożona każdemu z nas przy narodzinach. Ale za nim ta obietnica zostanie dotrzymana, mamy nadzieję, że coś nas spotka: wielka namiętność, radość z wychowywania dzieci lub smutek po bolesnej stracie, Mamy nadzieję, że doświadczymy czegoś, co sprawi, że nasze życie będzie miało znaczenie. Najsmutniejsze jest to, że nie każde życie jest ważne i pełne. Niektórzy ludzie spędzają swój czas na ziemi siedząc na uboczu, czekając aż coś ich spotyka, aż będzie za późno. ---- Odc. 13 Prędzej czy później każdy z nas musi dorosnąć i być odpowiedzialny. Rezygnujemy z tego, czego pragniemy i robimy to, co powinniśmy. Nie łatwo całe życie być odpowiedzialnym. W miarę upływu lat, ciężar staje się nie do udźwignięcia. Ale staramy się jak możemy, nie tylko dla siebie, przede wszystkim dla tych, których kochamy. Prędzej czy później wszyscy będziemy dorośli i odpowiedzialni. Nikt nie wie tego lepiej od młodych. ---- Odc. 14 Trudno ocenić jak potężna może być miłość. Może nam dać siły w ciężkich chwilach lub zmobilizować do poświęceń. Może sprawić, że przyzwoity człowiek popełni straszny czyn. Może popchnąć zwykłą kobietę do szukania prawdy. Nawet, kiedy odejdziemy miłość pozostanie. Wszyscy szukamy miłości, ale niektórzy z nas żałują, że ją znaleźli. ---- Odc. 15 Każdego dnia na przedmieściach rodzą się nowe kłamstwa. Najgorsze to te, które powtarzamy sobie przed snem, szepczemy je w ciemności powtarzając, że jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że on jest szczęśliwy, że możemy się zmienić, albo, że on zmieni zdanie. Wmawiamy sobie, że możemy żyć z własnymi grzechami, że możemy żyć bez niego. Każdej nocy przed snem okłamujemy się w rozpaczliwej nadziei, że rano to wszystko okaże się prawdą. ---- Odc. 16 Wszyscy kochają skandale, duże i małe. Nie ma większej frajdy od delektowania się upadkiem wielkich i bogatych. Nie ma większej przyjemności od publicznego potępienia obłudnych grzeszników. Tak, każdy kocha skandale, a jeżeli nie podoba aktualny ci się, za rogiem jest następny. ---- Odc. 17 Podziwiamy bohaterów z różnych powodów, czasem za śmiałość, czasem za odwagę, czasem za dobroć. Ale przede wszystkim kochamy bohaterów, bo każde z nas wierzy, że kiedyś ktoś nas uratuje. Jeśli właściwy bohater nie zjawi się w porę, musimy ratować się sami. ---- Odc. 18 Dzieci przychodzą na świat mając własny plan. Jedne przynoszą radość, inne ćwiczą nas w cierpliwości, jeszcze inne dają nam cel w życiu lub opiekują się nami. Dzieci przychodząc na świat zmieniają wszystko, zwłaszcza, gdy są niechciane. ---- Odc. 19 Życie to podróż. Łatwiej ją odbyć mając kogoś przy boku. Tym kimś może być każdy: sąsiadka, albo mężczyzna, z którym dzieli łóżko, towarzyszką podróży może być matka, która ma dobre intencje albo dziecko, które coś knuje. Pomimo najlepszych intencji niektórzy z nas tracą ukochaną osobę i wtedy podróż staje się nieznośna. Przeznaczeniem człowieka jest wiele różnych rzeczy, samotność nie jest jedną z nich. ---- Odc. 20 Wiosna przychodzi co roku, ale nie każdy przystaje by powąchać kwiaty. Niektórzy boją się przyszłości, inni rozpamiętują błędy popełnione w przeszłości. Jedni myślą tylko o tym, żeby ich nie przyłapano, drudzy kombinują jak przyłapać kogoś innego. Zawsze jednak znajdzie się ktoś, kto doceni dary wiosny i zawsze będą ci, którzy wolą siedzieć w ciemności i rozpamiętywać to, co utracili. ---- Odc. 21 Przysięga jest prosta. Ci, którzy ją składają obiecują, że będą razem na dobre i na złe, w bogactwie i ubóstwie, w zdrowiu i chorobie, będą się kochać i szanować, będą sobie wierni, dopóki ich śmierć nie rozłączy. Przysięga jest prosta. Trudniej znaleźć kogoś, kto by był tej przysięgi godny. Jeśli się uda możemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. ---- Odc. 22 Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Przychodzi czas, kiedy musimy pożegnać się ze światem, który znamy, z tym wszystkim, czego nie docenialiśmy, kiedy musieliśmy pożegnać tych, o których myśleliśmy, że nigdy nas nie opuszczą. Kiedy te zmiany już nastąpią, kiedy to, co znajome odejdzie, a w jego miejsce pojawi się nowe i nieznane, możemy tylko powiedzieć witaj. ---- Odc. 23 To niezwykłe móc spoglądać wstecz, aby zobaczyć tych, których opuściłam. Każda z nich, na własny sposób, tak odważna, zdeterminowana i tak bardzo zdesperowana. Zdesperowana, aby podjąć ryzyko, ale obawiająca się, że może coś przegapić. Zdesperowana, żeby dostać wszystko, co chce nawet wtedy, gdy nie jest do końca pewna, co to może być. Zdesperowana, aby życie znowu było idealne nawet, jeżeli zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy takie wcześniej nie było. Zdesperowana marząc o lepszej przyszłości, jeżeli tylko znajdzie drogę ucieczki od przeszłości. I nie tylko obserwuję, ja również dodaję otuchy, tym niezwykłym kobietom. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu znajdą to, czego tak bardzo pragną, ale wiem, że nie każdej to się uda. Niestety, życie nie działa w taki sposób. Nie wszystkich czeka szczęśliwe zakończenie. ---- Odc. 24 Od mojego samobójstwa minął rok. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło przy Wisteria Lane, posadzono nowe kwiaty, postawiono nowe domy, wprowadzili się nowi sąsiedzi. Tacy, których każdy by sobie życzył, żeby mieszkali tuż obok. ---- Odc. 25 Kontrola. Niesamowite są działania ludzi, którzy do niej dążą. Niektóre opierają się na podstępie, inne na małych sztuczkach. Na końcu takie, które prowadzą do wmuszeń. Dlaczego walczymy tak mocno o kontrolę? Bo wiemy jak ją stracić? Czy składamy nasze przeznaczenie w ręce innych, co jest bardziej niebezpieczne. ---- Odc. 26 Każdy lubi grać w udawanie. Oczywiście, rodzaje tych gier mogą się bardzo różnić. Czasami udajemy, że nasza praca nie będzie kolidować z naszym rodzinnym życiem. Czasem wydaje nam się, że niektóre związki są bardziej znaczące, a nie są. Czasami udajemy, aby przekonać samych siebie, że nasze sekrety nie są wcale tak straszne. Tak, gra w udawanie jest prosta. Zaczynasz od okłamywania siebie. I jeśli sprawisz, ze inni uwierzą w te kłamstwa, wygrywasz. ---- Odc. 27 Świat jest pełen dobrych ojców. Jak ich rozpoznać? To ci, za którymi tęskni się tak bardzo, że nic się nie układa podczas ich nieobecności. To ci, którzy nas kochają... długo przed naszym przyjściem na świat. To ci, którzy nas szukają, gdy nie możemy znaleźć drogi do domu. Tak, świat jest pełen dobrych ojców. A najlepsi z nich to ci, którzy potrafią sprawić, że ich kobiety... czują się dobrymi matkami. ---- Odc. 28 Każdy na tym świecie potrzebuje kogoś, na kim może polegać: czy to wiernych przyjaciół, czy oddanego adwokata, lub kochającą rodzinę. Lecz czasami w życiu zdarza się, że ludzie, na których liczymy opuszczają nas. A jeśli to się stanie posuniemy się do zdumiewających rzeczy, aby ich odzyskać... ---- Odc. 29 Tak... każda dziewczynka marzy o wielkim, białym weselu... ale niektóre marzenia, po prostu się nie spełniają... ---- Odc. 30 Tak, aparaty to narzędzia do zatrzymywania obrazów. Ale naprawdę mogą o wiele więcej. Mogą odkryć ukryte tęsknoty mężczyzn, którzy nie powinni tęsknić. Mogą ujawnić niezwykłe sekrety najzwyklejszych małżeństw. Ale najbardziej zdumiewające jest, że mogą cicho w milczeniu i wyraźnie ujawniać nasze sny. Sny, które nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, że je mamy... ---- Odc. 31 W świecie pełnym ciemności, wszyscy potrzebujemy jakiegoś światła. Czy jest to wielki płomień, który wskaże nam jak wygrać z powrotem coś, co straciliśmy, czy też potężna latarnia, mająca odstraszać potwory, czy kilka żarówek, które objawią nam ukrytą prawdę o naszej przeszłości. Wszyscy potrzebujemy czegoś, co pozwoli nam przetrwać noc. Nawet, jeśli jest to tylko słabiutkie światełko...nadziei. ---- Odc. 32 Nie zawsze łatwo jest odróżnić ludzi złych od dobrych. Grzesznicy mogą cię zaskoczyć. Ale święci także. Czemu próbujemy określać ludzi, jako tylko dobrych lub tylko złych? Bo nikt nie chce przyznać, że współczucie i okrucieństwo mogą istnieć obok siebie... I że każdy jest zdolny do wszystkiego. ---- Odc. 33 Historie te są stare jak świat... marnotrawny syn, który wraca do domu, do ojca, który mu przebacza; zazdrosna żona, która oszukuje ufającego męża; zdesperowana matka, ryzykująca wszystko dla dziecka, które jej potrzebuje... i niewierny mąż, który rani kochającą go żonę. Czemu ciągle słuchamy tych historii? Bo są to opowieści o rodzinie, a kiedy spojrzymy ponad walkę, ból i urazę, nagle uświadomimy sobie, że nie ma absolutnie nic ważniejszego. ---- Odc. 34 Choć są do siebie podobne, każdy pocałunek ma swoje własne znaczenie. Może oznaczać wieczne oddanie męża, albo ogromny żal żony. Może symbolizować rosnący matczyny niepokój, albo dojrzewającą pasję kochanków. Jednak cokolwiek znaczy, każdy pocałunek odzwierciedla podstawową potrzebę ludzką. Potrzebę bycia blisko innej osoby. To pragnienie jest tak silne, że zdumiewający jest fakt, że niektórzy ludzie tego nie rozumieją. ---- Odc. 35 Choroba może mieć wiele postaci. Z tymi fizycznymi dość łatwo sobie poradzić Dużo trudniej pokonać ukryte choroby tlące się w naszych sercach, które niezauważenie niszczą nasze dusze oraz choroby, których istnieniu zaprzeczamy i które wpływają na nasz osąd. Aby przetrwać musimy odnaleźć tę jedną osobę, która może nas uzdrowić i jedną, która umarła za wcześnie. Ale nigdy nie możemy przewidzieć, kto ma lekarstwo na naszą chorobę ani kiedy się pojawi. ---- Odc. 36 Każdy rozumie naturę wojny. Rozumiemy także, że zwycięstwo zależy od kart, jakie zostały rozdane. Niektórzy uczestnicząc w krwawej bitwie po prostu poddają się. Ale dla niektórych poddanie się jest nie do zaakceptowania nawet, jeśli wiedzą, że nie obędzie się bez walki... na śmierć i życie. ---- Odc. 37 Świat pełen jest niezwykłych przyjaźni. Jak się zaczynają? Jedna osoba jest desperacko w potrzebie, a druga jest skłonna wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń. Kiedy taka dobroć jest okazywana... jesteśmy zdolni zauważyć tych, których poprzednio spisaliśmy na straty. I zanim się spostrzeżemy... pewne więzi zostają uformowane, bez względu na to, czy inni są w stanie to zrozumieć. Tak, niezwykłe przyjaźnie zaczynają się każdego dnia. Nikt nie rozumie tego bardziej, niż samotni. ---- Odc. 38 Wszyscy potrzebujemy małej pomocy... więc prosimy o drobne przysługi. Ale najlepiej... zadbać o te pragnienia, które pozwolą nam się uratować. Ponieważ nawet najmniejsze przysługi... kosztują wiele. ---- Odc. 39 Tak właśnie Bree Van De Kamp nareszcie zmieniła swoja co tygodniową rutynę. Ciągle sprzątała we wtorki... płaciła rachunki w środy... i robiła pranie w czwartki. Lecz jej piątki były zarezerwowane na spotkanie... wyjątkowe spotkanie, na którym stała przed ludźmi, których nie znała... Mówiła rzeczy, w które nie wierzyła. Potem, Bree wracała do domu nagradzała się... pod koniec kolejnego udanego tygodnia. ---- Odc. 40 W tej samej chwili dr. Hanson Mills przecinał kolejną pępowinę. Inne więzy były zrywane, w całym mieście. Jak te między dzieckiem i matką, która nie chciałaby dorastało tak szybko. Albo te pomiędzy skrzynką dobrego wina, a kobietą, która nie chciała przyznać, że ma problem. Lub te pomiędzy kobietą i jej chłopakiem, który nie mógł zapomnieć jej potknięcia. Decyzja oddzielenia od czegoś, co kochamy jest bolesna. Gorsze może być tylko to, jak ktoś, komu ufamy, dokona wyboru za nas. ---- Odc. 41 Pokusa przychodzi do nas wszystkich. To czy jej ulegniemy czy nie zależy od naszej zdolności do rozpoznawania jej przebrania. Czasami przybywa w postaci starego płomienia, który migocząc wraca do życia. Lub nowego przyjaciela, który może skończyć będąc czymś zdecydowanie więcej. Lub małego dziecka, które budzi w nas uczucia, o których nie mieliśmy pojęcia. I tak właśnie poddajemy się pokusom, wiedząc, że nadchodzącego poranka, będziemy ponosić konsekwencje. ---- Odc. 42 Wszyscy zrobiliśmy w życiu rzeczy, których się wstydzimy. Niektórzy z nas zakochali się w nieodpowiednim mężczyźnie. Niektórzy pozwolili odejść odpowiedniej kobiecie. Są tacy, którzy upokorzyli rodziców, tacy, którzy nie sprawdzili się w ich roli. Tak, wszyscy popełniamy błędy, które umniejszają nas, i tych, których kochamy. Ale możemy je odpokutować, jeśli wyciągniemy z tych błędów wnioski... i wzrośniemy. ---- Odc. 43 Jest pewna modlitwa mająca dodawać ludziom siły, gdy są w sytuacji, której nie mogą zaakceptować. Siła tej modlitwy bierze się z wejrzenia w naturę ludzką... Prosimy Boga by dał nam wewnętrzny spokój by przyjąć rzeczy, których nie potrafimy zmienić... Bo tak wielu z nas nie zgadza się z losem, jaki nam dano... Odwagę by zmienić rzeczy, które możemy... Bo tak wielu z nas tchórzliwie obawia się bronić tego, co właściwe... I mądrość byśmy mogli rozróżnić jedne od drugich. Bo tak wielu z nas, poddaje się zwątpieniu... gdy stanie przed niemożliwym wyborem. Dobra wiadomość dla tych, którzy głoszą te słowa Jest taka, że Bóg cię usłyszy i odpowie na twoje modlitwy. Zła jest taka, że czasem ta odpowiedź brzmi - nie. ---- Odc. 44 Kiedy prawda jest ohydna, ludzie starają się ja ukryć, ponieważ wiedzą, że odkryta, narobi szkód. Więc ukrywają ją pomiędzy grubymi ścianami... albo za zamkniętymi drzwiami... albo niejasno wykręcają się sprytem... ale prawda, nie ważne jak gorzka, zawsze wychodzi na jaw... i ktoś, na kim nam zależy zawsze a tym cierpi... i ktoś inny upaja się jego bólem, a to właśnie prawda najgorsza ze wszystkich prawda. ---- Odc. 45 To dla nas wstrząsająca chwila, kiedy dowiadujemy się, że jesteśmy sami na tym świecie. Rodzina może nas opuścić. Mąż, któremu bezgranicznie ufamy może zdradzić. Ukochana córka być może już nigdy nie wróci. Pewnego dnia zostajemy zupełnie sami. Oczywiście samotność ma swoje zalety. ---- Odc. 46 To ulica, na której mieszkałam. A to ludzie, z którymi dzieliłam życie. Poznałam je w dniu, w którym się wprowadziły. I widziałam, co ze sobą przywiozły Piękne marzenia o przyszłości. I ciche życzenia o lepsze życie... nie tylko dla siebie, ale także swoich dzieci. Gdybym mogła, czy powiedziałabym im, co je czeka? Czy ostrzegłabym je przed smutkiem i zdradą na ich drodze? Nie. Stąd, gdzie teraz stoję... widzę na tyle drogi, że wiem... jak należy ją przebyć. Sztuka polega na dążeniu przed siebie... na porzuceniu strachu i żalu... które nas spowalniają... i przeszkadzają w radości z podróży... która wkrótce się skończy. Tak, będą na drodze niespodziewane zakręty... szokujące niespodzianki, których nie przewidujemy... ale na tym to polega... nie sądzicie? ---- Odc. 47 Każda burza przynosi ze sobą nadzieję, że rankiem jakoś wszystko będzie znów czyste. I nawet najgorsze plamy znikną. Jak wątpliwości, co do jego niewinności. Czy konsekwencje jego błędu. Jak blizny jego zdrady. Czy pamięć o jego pocałunku. Więc czekamy aż burza minie licząc na lepsze. Nawet, jeśli wiemy w naszych sercach, iż niektóre plamy są tak trwałe, że nic ich nie zmyje. ---- Odc. 48 Spotkaliście idealną parę? Połączone dusze, których miłość nigdy nie umiera. Dwoje kochanków, których związek nigdy nie jest zagrożony. Męża i żonę, którzy całkowicie sobie ufają. Jeśli nie spotkaliście idealnej pary pozwólcie, że przedstawię. Stoją na szczycie tortu. Sekret ich sukcesu? Po pierwsze - nie muszą na siebie patrzeć. ---- Odc. 49 Wszyscy dźwigamy coś ze sobą. Oczywiście miło jest podróżować z kompanem, który pomaga nam rozświetlić drogę. Ale zwykle, łatwiej jest się pozbyć ciążącego bagażu, byśmy mogli szybciej wrócić do domu... Zakładając oczywiście, że jest tam ktoś, kto powita nas z otwartymi ramionami. Dlaczego więc tak kurczowo trzymamy własny bagaż, nawet, gdy chcemy desperacko przeć do przodu? Ponieważ wiemy, że istnieje niebezpieczeństwo... że upuścimy go za szybko. Dialogi z odcinków Podczas imprezy urodzinowej Danielle, Bree wnosi tort urodzinowy: :Wszyscy: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Danielle, Ha... :Bree: Stop!!! Nie wiem co się stało, jedna świeczka na torcie się nie pali, poczekajcie wszyscy - za chwileczkę wracam. :Danielle: Mamo, wszystko w porządku. :Bree: Kochanie, to jest Twój specjalny dzień, wszystko musi być doskonałe. Poczekaj dwie sekundy. :Julie: Ona mówi serio? :Danielle: Witaj w moim małym prywatnym piekle. ::Barbie podchodzi i palcem nabiera sobie kawałek tortu urodzinowego Danielle. Po chwili wraca Bree z zapalniczką. :Bree: Wróciłam! ::Nachylając się Bree dostrzega ślady po palcu Barbie. :Bree: Kto to zrobił? :Danielle: Mamo, o co Ci chodzi? To tylko tort. :Bree: Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił. To byłeś Ty? Czy TY? A może Ty?! Kto to był?! Tyyy... ty wyglądasz na łasucha! :Puszczysta dziewczyna: Nie, nawet go nie dotknęłam! :Danielle: Mamo... :Bree: Otwórz buzię i pokaż język! :Barbie: Pani Van De Kamp... :Puszczyta dziewczyna: To nie byłam ja... to, to była Barbie!! :Bree: BARBIE!!! ::Przestraszona Barbie wycofuje się strącając tort na podłogę. :Bree: CO W CIEBIE WSTĄPIŁO! POPSUŁAŚ, WSZYSTKO POPSUŁAŚ! ::Danielle wybiega z pokoju :Bree: Ahm... postrzątam... później. ---- Susan opowiada o poszukiwaniach wraz z Mike'em Zacha, Susan go odnalazła, ale nie powiedziała o tym swojemu chłopakowi. Zwierza się za to przyjaciółkom. :Susan: Rzuciłam w niego lodami i uciekłam... :Gaby i Bree: (cisza) :Susan: ...powiedzcie coś. :Gaby: Dobrze, że miałaś płaskie buty... :Bree: Jestem wstrząśnięta, Mike jest ojcem Zacha. :Susan: Powinnam mu (Mike'owi) powiedzieć, że widziałam Zacha. Jestem okropna. :Gaby: Och, Susan. Zach pobił Felicię, wysadził twoją kuchnię, próbował zabić Mike'a... to czubek! ---- Gabrielle siedzi w sali szpitalnej obok śpiącej teściowej rozmyślając o życiu. :Mary Alice: Gabrielle liczyła po raz kolejny na swój genialny pomysł. Na pierwszy wpadła mając 15 lat, kiedy ojczym złożył jej nocną wizytę - następnego dnia kupiła bilet do Nowego Jorku. Pięć lat później znów ją olśniło i uwiodła znanego fotografa... tydzień później została modelką. To jej podsunęło kolejny, genialny pomysł. Wyszła za Carlosa Solisa, rzuciła wybieg i zamieszkała na przedmieściu. Ostatni pomysł to dzieło nudy, zaczęła romansować z młodym ogrodnikiem... romas przerwał tragiczny wypadek. Gabrielle pilnie potrzebowała kolejnego genialnego pomysłu. :Pielęgniarka: Pani Solis, głowa do góry. :Gaby: Hm? Co jest? :Pielęgniarka: Jest pani smutna, sądziłam, że myśli pani o teściowej. :Gaby: Ou... nie. :Pielęgniarka: Więc... o czym pani myślała? :Gaby: O moim życiu... nie ułożyło się ono tak jak myślałam. :Pielęgniarka: O, skarbie! :Gaby: Wiem, nie powinnam narzekać, ale czegoś mi brakuje. Zna pani to uczucie? :Pielęgniarka: Nie. Kiedy wracam do domu śpię jak zabita, bo wiem, że zrobiłam coś pożytecznego dla innych. :Gaby: To chyba miłe uczucie...? Kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko